School days
by K.B Ayami Malfoy
Summary: Parkinon ganó, sin importancia que haya ganado o perdido, no tuve lo que al final supo que quería... a ella. Regalo para Lily Nott.


School days

Siempre las observó desde lejos, inseparables, burlándose de los demás, sintiéndose admiradas por todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, algo que a él le parecía absurdo y más sabiendo él que ese no era su verdadero ser. No, él las conoce más a fondo, detrás de esas máscaras frívolas y estéticas, está unos rostros inseguros, débiles.

Suelta un bufido.

Él odia la debilidad, odia la mediocridad, la falsedad, las odia a ellas. Es un extraño sentimiento que tiene, se sienta de vez en cuando con ellas, platica de una variedad de cosas, hasta algunas veces se ríe. Las odia por una simple razón, pero esto se queda en un rincón de su mente. Donde nadie, ni quiera él pueda saberlo.

_**1& Daphne.**_

La ve caminar con ese aire de princesa, pero no de los cuentos de hadas, ella no era gentil, humilde y amigable, era egoísta, celosa, resentida, altanera y un sinfín de cosas que podría describir en ella. Pero como ya había dicho antes, esa era tan solo una máscara, o una capa. Más al fondo se encontraba una chica testaruda, algo torpe, y demasiado sensible. Él lo sabía, una vez, entre los últimos estantes de la biblioteca, escuchó un llanto ahogado, solo pequeños gemidos tragados, sin que lo viera logró distinguir como se recargaba en el estate y miraba hacia abajo. No fue hasta que días después se encontró a Zabini con una chica, por el uniforme supo que era Ravenclaw, hizo una mueca de asco al verlos, número uno, esa chica era mestiza, y de la peor clase, con un padre muggle, número dos, era obvio que solo iba a durar por lo menos una semana, conocía a Zabini y sabía que no era la clase de chicos de estar en una relación. Era increíble como Greengrass se había fijado en él. Pero ¿Qué esperaba? Era clásico de ella. Muy predecible.

La clase de pociones era su preferida, aunque muchas veces le estresaba, y más este año que el profesor Slughorn tenía preferencias hacia Potter. Pero no le daba mucha importancia a diferencia de Malfoy, quien se le pasaba diciendo comentarios para ser aceptado en su famosos club, a cual lo hubieran invitado si no hubiera sido por la condición de su padre. Ya se había acostumbrado últimamente a esos rechazos. Hoy les tocaba hacer el Filtro de Muertos en Vida, y el premio era una muestra de Veritaserum, veía como Malfoy presumía de su familia mientras hacía la poción, y en la otra mesa los leones haciendo un desastre salvo la sangre sucia y Potter. A su lado se encontraba Greengrass batallando con los Granos de sopophorous. Fue cuando hizo que uno saltara hacia el rostro de Goyle que decidió ayudarla. Tomó su mano delicadamente y le ayudó a cortar.

Daphne se suelta y hace una mueca mirándolo.

-Puedo sola, Nott.

Él pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve a su poción. –Como quieras, Greengrass.

Al final, el "ganador" es Potter, increíblemente le ganó a la sabelotodo, podría hasta dudar si en verdad él fue quien hizo la poción, pero no se iba a quebrar la cabeza por algo tan absurdo. En el pasillo estaba Greengrass y Parkinson con esas miradas de suficiencia falsa. Abrió un libro y se recargó en la pared cerca de ellas.

-Era lógico que iba a ganar Potter, como es "El Elegido"- suelta con acidez la rubia.

Parkinson suelta un bufido.- No era de extrañarse, como siempre. Pero estoy segura que cuando Quién tú sabes gane, ese profesor dejará de tener preferencias hacia ellos, como todos los profesores.

Daphne parece tensarse y baja la voz.- Pansy… no digas esas cosas por acá. Además, no estamos seguras que ganará.

-Es obvio que ganará. Quién tú sabes es muy poderoso más que un niño de dieciséis años, y no le tengas miedo, Daphne.

Theo suelta un suspiro y cierra el libro.- Creo que no es la única que tiene miedo, Parkinson.

Ambas voltean a verlo al escucharlo.

-Nott, es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas.- dice Pansy en un tono seco y cortante.

-Número uno, cualquier puede haberlas escuchado si andan hablando tan libremente por el pasillo, por ejemplo Potter o la sangre sucia, número dos…Si no tuvieras miedo Parkinson, que por cierto no me lo negaste, no dirías "Quién tú sabes".

La chica rueda los ojos.- Es por respeto. Y si lo digo por esos lugares es para que quien escuche me vaya teniendo más respeto. Si no, pues ya sabrán. –suelta una risa corta-

-Vaya Parkinson, ¿Tú hablando de respeto? Lo tuyo no es respeto, es miedo y hablo de los dos casos.

-¿Quién te crees tú para hablar de respeto, Nott?- interviene Greengrass.- Eres el menos indicado para eso, te la pasas detrás de los libros para mostrar un aire de indiferencia, muestras desinterés a todo, así te importe. Dices que no te importa pertenecer a "un grupo", pero aun así te la pasas detrás de Malfoy. Quizás no insultes a los sangre sucias enfrente de su cara, pero lo haces a sus espaldas, eso se dice cobardía, y estoy segura que eso no merece respeto.

Nott la mira fijamente.- Me sorprendiste Greengrass, fue el mejor discurso que has dado en toda tu vida, de seguro. Estoy seguro que usaste casi cien palabras en eso. Un récord para ti.

Justo cuando Daphne iba a responderle, Pansy la toma del brazo y la jala hacia el otro lado.

-Déjalo Daphne, no vale la pena discutir con personas como él.

Las ve alejarse de poco a poco, continuando su camino como si no hubiera pasado esta charla, como siempre. Principalmente por Greengrass, había días en que platicaban como si fueran amigos, otros en que discutían, y luego como si no se conocieran. Típico.

La noche llegó y terminaba de hacer su redacción de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cuando escuchó como se caían unos libros al suelo, volteó hacia el origen del ruido y vio como Daphne se agachaba para recogerlos, sonríe de manera burlón al verla.

-Aparte de ser buena en discursos, también eres torpe. Bueno, eso ya lo sabía.

Daphne levanta la mirada y lo mira.

-No soy torpe, alguien me empujó, Nott.

Theo mira hacia los lados y luego vuelve a dirigir su mirada a la de ella.

-No hay nadie por estos rumbos. Ahora también tienes alucinaciones. Eso…-se agachapara quedar frente a ella y tomarla de la barbilla de una manera suave.- O eres muy mentirosa.

Daphne parece morderse las mejillas y frunce el ceño.- Idiota.

Suelta una leve risa.

-Sabes que es cierto.

-Lo que digas. -se levanta del suelo, alzando la barbilla abrazando un libro- No te quedes mucho tiempo aquí, si no te podrían regañar.

-¡Que linda! Te preocupas por mí.- dice de forma sarcástica.

-Por supuesto que no, pero te restarían puntos y perderíamos otro año.- pone los ojos en blanco.

-Lo tendré en cuenta entonces.- sonríe levemente acortándole el paso, poniendo sus brazos a cada uno de sus extremos, mirándola a esos ojos verdes fijamente con aún esa sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces? Déjame pasar, Nott.- trata de mantener distancia entre ambos.

Theo suelta una carcajada y se separa de ella.- Solo quería ver que tan nerviosa te ponías.

Se sonroja levemente y empieza a caminar haciendo caso omiso al comentario del chico. Nott la miró desde atrás, estaba claro que tenía cierto interés en Greengrass, un interés ligero, solo quería ver más profundo esa cara de niña que fingía ser fuerte, pero que en realidad era solo una especie de rosa con espinas, la cual con mucho cuidado se las podías quitar y dejarla desprotegida. Sí, en verdad su interés hacia ella lo podría llevar a una obsesión, quizás pequeña. Pero una obsesión.

Dumbledore murió a manos de Snape, él sabía que Malfoy no iba a ser capaz de matarlo, y no solo porque un cobarde, Malfoy tenía otra razón por la cual no matarlo. Una que era muy peligrosa en estos tiempos, podríamos decir que estaba jugando con fuego, y era más que seguro que se quemaría muy pronto, incluyendo a otras personas. Se acercó a una mesa de la biblioteca donde se encontraba una chica de catorce años, de un cabello rubio cenizo que caía en su espalda en forma de cascada, la menor de las Greengrass.

-Dime, ¿Por qué tu hermana me ignora?- preguntó Theo quitándole el libro a Astoria.

La pequeña Greengrass lo miró de una forma extraña, entre temerosa y desafiante. Soltó un suspiro cerrando los ojos y luego le dirigió la mirada.

-¿Qué te hace creer que yo sé?

-Eres su hermana, estoy seguro que se cuentan hasta que color de ropa interior usan.- responde con acidez.

Astoria hace una mueca y se levanta de su asiento.

-Esa pregunta se responde con tu apellido y lo que pasó.- lo mira fijamente. Theo pestaño antes de capaz lo que acaba de decir Astoria, ahora tenía sentido, la muerte de Dumbledore fue una declaración de guerra entre dos bandos, y la única forma para sobrevivir o era pertenecer a un bando y ser el más fuerte o estar neutral, lo cual muchas familias de sangre pura a pesar de sus pensamientos hacia Voldemort, se mantenían de forma neutral, por lo menos hasta que se decidiera quien era el bando ganador.

Tenía razón, aunque a diferencia de Malfoy, él no es mortífago, era mejor alejarse de ciertas personas y eso incluía a Daphne Greengrass. Estaban en tiempo de guerra, donde todo podía pasar, habrá un ganador y siempre un perdedor. Sonrió irónicamente, estaba claro que él iba ser el perdedor. Pero no culpa a Daphne, ni a Astoria, ni a Voldemort o a Potter, ni siquiera a su apellido. Se culpa a sí mismo por no haber hecho algo que demostrara que él podría ganar. Al final de todo, ella tenía razón… era un cobarde, y no merecía respeto… por lo menos de Greengrass.

_**2&Pansy**_

Si combinamos la nieve con el aura que se sentía en Hogwarts, uno podría llorar de frustración y de miedo. Las clases se volvieron salones de miedo, incluso para aquellos que no deberían de temer, hijos de mortífagos como Crabbe y Goyle, quienes se esconden con una varita en alto lanzando maldiciones a quienes quieran, simplemente repugnante. Muchos alumnos, en esencial los sangre sucias y mestizos evitaron ir, pero a la fuerza los trajeron, torturándolos, usándolos como conejillos de indias en las clases como Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, sus compañeros de casa temían hacer un comentario en contra del señor Tenebroso por miedo a ser asesinados. La vida en Hogwarts dejó de ser…lo que era antes.

Cuando iba caminando si chocaba con alguien, lo miraban con miedo, cerraban los ojos esperando a que les lanzara una maldición como lo haría el resto de sus compañeros, él recogía sus libros o se arreglaba la túnica y seguía de largo.

Otro claro ejemplo, era ella… seguía siendo la misma en algunos aspectos. Pero ahora portaba un aire de miedo y orgullo, no le temblaba la mano cuando le pedían que lanzará algún Crucio hacia un alumno, pero cuando llegaba a su sala común, podría ver como estaba pálida, temblando de pies a cabeza, ella que tanto fanfarroneaba ahora parecía un animalito asustado, como Malfoy, presumiendo de su padre, y ahora no era más que un siervo del Señor Oscuro. Como todos los mortífagos. Nunca captaron que ser mortífago no era ser aliados, si no esclavos, piezas de ajedrez que si era necesario sacrificar para ganar, lo haría. ¿Esto era lo que quería Parkinson? Temerse a sí misma. Ella como él sabe que aunque sea sangre pura la podrían matar, no era una mortífaga, no estaba hecha para eso. Y aun así en los pasillos presumía de tener las habilidades necesarias para serlo. Clásico de ella. Presumía de algo falso.

Aun así, la admiraba, no cualquiera podría lanzar una maldición y aparentar firmeza. Era sin duda una verdadera Slytherin, aunque estaba seguro que lo hacía para atraer la atención de Malfoy, pero sabe que nunca lo logrará, el llamado así mismo príncipe tiene otros intereses, y no es estar con una chica como ella. Era una pena, pensó, dejar a una chica orgullosa y hermosa como ella por otros intereses, como decía él. Un desperdicio.

La vio entrar a la sala común de un tono muy pálido, con ganas de vomitar, Millicet la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a sentarse en el sofá con un vaso de agua. Ella la ignoró y siguió en su mundo, se acercó hacia la chica y la miró.

-¿Qué pasa Parkinson? ¿No querías que te tuvieran miedo si no iban a ver?- repitió las mismas palabras que dijo en el pasado.

Pansy lo mira a los ojos y se levanta para llegar a su altura.

-Por supuesto, eso no ha cambiado.

Theo sonríe de lado.

-¿Y casi vomitar fue porque no soportaste el olor a sangre sucia?

Le sostiene la mirada firme, sin mover un músculo de su rostro.

-Vete Millicet.

-Pero…

-¡Te he dicho que te vayas!- gritó mirándola de reojo provocando que se alejara corriendo, dejando solos a ellos dos, por un tiempo no se dijeron nada hasta que Pansy tomó aire y levantó el puño dándole un golpe al chico. Theo no hizo nada, se lo esperaba desde hace mucho. Otra cosa que admiraba de ella. – Eres la persona más odiosa y despreciable que ha pisado la tierra.

-Tenemos diferentes conceptos de "odiosa", Parkinson.

Pansy se cruza de brazos y sonríe socarronamente.

-Es por eso que Greengrass te dejó.- Punto bajo para Nott, desde que empezó la guerra no la había visto, ni a ella ni a su hermana, había rumores que se habían ido a Francia hasta que se decidiera quien ganaba la guerra. Pero nunca hizo nada para comprobarlo.

-Y a ti Malfoy… y peor.- Pansy se tensa y levanta el puño nuevamente pero lo baja segundos después. Sus mejillas se encontraban rojas de la vergüenza.- Sabes que es verdad. Si no… ¿Por qué la hubiera elegido? A ella… Una simple. Sangre. Sucia. Amiga. De. Potter… -sintió su mejilla arder nuevamente. Pansy lo miraba con odio y a punto de lanzarle un encantamiento.

-Eso fue por todo.- dice mirando hacia abajo. Era la primera vez que la veía así. Tan débil, otra rosa que había perdido sus espinas, no, que se las habían arrancado y no para cuidarla en un bello florero, si no para pisotearla. Una razón que odiaba a Malfoy.

-No te diré que me arrepiento. De nada.

-¿Ni siquiera de haber jugado con ambas? Porque… eso hiciste Nott.- lo vuelve a mirar con ojos cristalinos.- Sabes que nunca podrás estar con ella, es "la princesita" de los Greengrass, y a su padre no le gusta involucrarse con Mortífagos. Solo piénsalo Nott, si perdemos, ellos no te querrán cerca de su hija por tu apellido, si ganamos… querrán a alguien que haya ayudado al Señor Oscuro. En ambos casos, tú sales perdiendo.

-Y tú también.- dice apretando los puños- Si ganamos, Malfoy querrá proteger a la sangre sucia, y si perdemos, él podrá estar libre para salir con ella sin problemas.

Pansy suelta una risilla.

-Malfoy es un cobarde, si ganamos él nunca se acercaría a la sangre sucia para protegerla. No tiene las agallas y lo sabe.

-Igual que Greengrass, si ganamos sería más fácil de estar con ella.

-Entonces a ambos nos conviene que pierda Potter.

-Que muera Granger, así sería más fácil.- dice sin saber sus palabras, solo por puro impulso.

Sonríe y acerca su rostro hacia él.

-Entonces tendremos que matarla… aunque no sé si tú puedas.

Frunce el ceño- ¿Por qué dices eso?

-No te hagas el tonto.- acerca sus labios a su oído derecho y le susurra- Navidad, pasillo, o te dieron amortentia, o querías saber qué es lo que le vio Malfoy.

Theo toma sus manos y la empuja bruscamente hacia el sofá recargándose sobre ella, Pansy suelta un gemido de dolor al sentir el sofá duro sobre su espalda, lo mira a los ojos triunfante.

-Si dices una palabra sobre eso… no dudaré en matarte.

-¿Me pregunto qué dirá Daphne al saber que mientras salían la engañabas con la sangre sucia? –recorre su cuello con su índice- ¿O si Malfoy se entera…?

La libera del agarre y se levanta acomodándose el uniforme.

-Lo negaré, por lo menos a ella. Me da lo mismo lo que pase con Malfoy y Granger.

Sale de su sala común furioso, Pansy era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para vengarse, así dañe a personas que según para ella son importantes. La odiaba en definitiva, pero aun así era inexplicable la tentación de juntar sus labios con aquellos carmesí, diferentes a los de la rubia y a la vez semejantes.

No, estaban en guerra, no tenía permiso de pensar esas cosas. Él no participa de forma directa, pero si es parte de ella. Y no puede vérselas con algo así, no por ahora… nuevamente vuelve a ser un cobarde. No es capaz de verla a los ojos sin decirle una mentira. Era cierto que nunca le dijo un "Te quiero" pero al decirle "Sí" era una forma de mentir, no sabía si la quería en verdad. Parkinson tenía razón. Era despreciable y aunque pierda y gane no podría estar con ella, ni con aquella chica que se aparecía en sus sueños últimamente, aquella mostraba firmeza y poder al caminar, así fuera falso. Sonríe, quizás, solo quizás ya sean que pierdan o ganen, él tendrá su premio. Aunque tendrá que esperar para ver cuál sería… solo esperaba estar conforme con eso.

_**3&Hermione**_

La nostalgia se sentía en el bosque, se frotaba las manos varias veces y lanzaba aire de su boca para calentarlas, era la primera vez que pasaba una Navidad fuera de Hogwarts o lejos de sus padres. Sus padres…fue duro verlos como perdían la memoria de poco a poco, como sus recuerdos eran bloqueados por un hechizo, tener que salir de su casa sin un "Nos vemos más tarde, padres" era para llorar, pero ella hizo una promesa, estaría con Harry hasta el final así sacrifique a todo lo que ama…incluyéndolo.

Ya había pasado más de medio año desde la última vez que lo vio, sus ojos grises, sus labios finos y fríos que al juntarlos se volvían cálidos, pero la culpa la carcomía, no debió pasar nunca, nada de lo que había pasado esos últimos meses en Hogwarts. Ni siquiera esa noche en el pasillo, donde descubrió lo prohibido de lo prohibido, era cierto que había sentido una ligera atracción por el chico, pero no era comparado con lo sentía por el rubio. Fue un error y lo reconocía, un simple beso era lo podía arruinar todo. Aquella noche en que se perdió en la pasión olvidando quien era y sus sentimientos, todo se fue a la basura, y lo peor… es que tanto que alardea de ser valiente y una Gryffindor y se escondía cobardemente. Pero según ella no le dijo por una razón… quería tenerlo cerca en este momento, sabía que si le hubiera dicho se alejaría y no podría protegerlo. ¿En verdad lo amaba? ¿O solo lo utilizaba inconscientemente para tener un arma del lado de los mortífagos? No… no podría ser tan despreciable y un ser que juega con los sentimientos. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué se dejó llevar esa noche? ¿Será que está enamorada de los dos?

-Hermione… ve a descansar, me quedaré a hacer guardia.- dice Harry sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Hermione se levanta y siente todo su cuerpo entumido por el frío, entra a la tienda y se acuesta sobre las mantas calientes, cierra los ojos soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas. Esperaba soñar y que en esos sueños no se volviera a aparecer aquel chico castaño de ojos azules.

No…

Él era su perdición.

_**4&Theo**_

La guerra había pasado, Potter ganó y todos los mortífagos fueron juzgados y sentenciados, salvo algunas familias, como los Malfoy. Ellos quedaron absueltos de todo por haber "ayudado" a vencer al Voldemort.

Cinco años habían pasado desde eso, ¿Su premio? Una botella de vino y una mansión solitaria, muchas cosas ocurrieron, y en todas había perdido. Una vez finalizada la guerra todo había tomado su rumbo original, oscuridad con oscuridad y luz con luz. Nada de mezclas imposibles.

Parkinson había desaparecido luego de la guerra, y no supo nada de ella hasta que recibió la noticia de que se había comprometido con Adrian Pucey. Cínicamente lo invitó a la boda pidiéndole que fuera el padrino. Pero no iba a caer, rechazó la oferta excusándose de que tenía un viaje importante esa fecha. Aunque eso no evitó que fuera a la boda y los observara de lejos. La odia por hacerle eso, la odia por seguir siendo orgullosa, la odia…por ser igual a ella.

_Cobarde._

Granger, la heroína de la guerra, la chica de oro, o como él le dice… la sangre sucia vestida de triunfo. Otra más que se ganó su odio. Cuando se volvieron a encontrar se dijeron de todo, palabras llenas de odio y rencor, ella había terminado con Malfoy ya que no podía con la culpa. Le preguntó con esperanzas si sentía algo por ella, pero Nott con su temple negó y le dio la espalda recibiendo insultos de la castaña. Ella era luz, él oscuridad, no podían mezclarse. Aunque podría sentir algo por Granger no la obligaría a estar con él esperando un milagro. Volvió con Weasley, otro héroe de guerra, perfecto para ella. No como él o peor… como Malfoy. La odia por ser la heroína, por ser luz, por ser la manzana de la tentación. La odia…por ser lo opuesto a él.

_Mártir de guerra_

Greengrass…aquella chica con aire de princesa que lo enloquecía de una forma rara, luego de la guerra, ella le prohibió acercarse. Pansy había cumplido su promesa, y por medio de una carta le contó lo de Granger, no lloró, no mostró dolor, solo le dijo tres palabras suficientes para no volverla a ver. Y él, no hizo nada para buscarla, se quedó quieto y la vio partir. No la culpaba, no tenía la culpa de que él no pusiera en orden su mente y lo que decía de sentimientos. La perdió sin haberla tenido. Nunca luchó por nada, ni siquiera por algo que le interesaba, un gran defecto suyo, esperaba que llegara sola, sin hacer un mínimo esfuerzo, pero estaba en un grave error que era consciente. Parkinson ganó, sin importa que haya ganado o perdido, no tuvo lo que al final supo que quería… a ella. Y ahora se afrenta las consecuencias al verla casada con Blaise Zabini, ese maldito Slytherin que no la apreciaba, sabía que en una mala pasada terminaría mal. Pero hay una diferencia de ella entre las demás… y es que él sabe que lo está esperando. Espera a que se levante de su asiento y vaya a buscarla. Lo cual, estaba decidido, esta noche a lo mejor le hacía una visita como hace una semana.

La odia.

La odia por hacer que actué así.

Pero quizás en esta noche la perdone.

Al fin y al cabo los días de escuela terminaron.


End file.
